Cristmas Present
by NozomiNeko
Summary: Kiku nunca había celebrado la navidad, pero este año Arthur decide invitarlo a participar de una. Emmm bueno eso... AsaKiku


**_Nota: Hetalia no pe pertenece, es del grandioso Hidekaz-sensei_**

-Arthur-san ohayou-Saludo Kiku

-Ah,Kiku hello!-Lo saludo

-¿Arthur-san que hace a esta hora?- Dijo el japonés mirando al suelo

-Salí a caminar un rato, además navidad es en 3 días y tengo que comprar las cosas para la cena, mi hermano viene a cenar-

-¿Así es como se celebra la navidad Cristiana?- pregunto Kiku con bastante interés

-Yes! También se dan regalos a todos, it's verry fun! ¿En Japón no celebran estas fiestas Kiku?- Pregunto muy sorprendido

-No, el sintoísmo no tiene este tipo de fiestas, por eso en mi casa no se festeja-

Arthur estuvo pensativo un rato. Kiku le había dicho que no conocía estas fiestas, y además de mostrársela podría servirle a él en cierto punto. Arthur estaba enamorado de su compañero de trabajo Kiku, pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo, si lo pensaba bien, esta sería una forma de poder estar con él, aunque estaba Alfred, pero este se quedaría dormido temprano, como era costumbre.

-Hey Kiku! Te parece pasar la navidad en mi casa? Va a ser muy divertido-

-H-hi, sería una buena idea- contesto, intentando ocultar su emoción.

Pasaron los días y ya era noche buena. Kiku no sabía cómo debía vestirse, asi que se busco algo de información en Internet en las imágenes y documentos que encontró vio que las personas solían vestir como siempre lo hacían, al contrario de las fiestas Japonesas, así que revolviendo un poco su armario saco una camisa blanca y celeste a rayas, un pantalón de jean gris y una campera de cuero marrón.

...

Mientras tanto Arthur estaba acomodando su casa, terminaba de poner la mesa y colocar los regalos en su lugar, a las 10:40 pm, 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada, termino todos los preparativos y se sentó a esperar a sus invitados.

Kiku llego tres minutos antes, pero Alfred tardo 10 minutos más. En ese tiempo estuvieron hablando sobre lo que habían hecho en esos días, nada fuera de lo normal.

Entre Alfred y Arthur enseñaron a Kiku el "ritual" de la navidad. A Kiku le pareció entretenido, ya que en Japón, originalmente, no se celebran este tipo de fiestas.

En esta ocasión la cena se baso en un gran pavo, con una decoración de verduras alrededor y muchos otros bocadillos como galletas, manís (en España es cacahuate), garrapiñadas. (Mierda! Me dio hambre)

A las doce en punto se entregaron los regalos, como Kiku había averiguado un poco sobre esta fiesta llevo para sus amigos unas camisas que había cosido anteriormente. Los regalos fueron, para Alfred una camisa y un videojuego de zombis, para Arthur una camisa y un libro, y para Kiku una película y una de esas "figuritas" que tanto le gustaban, nendoroids.

-Sumimasen por no hacer algo muy productivo-dijo Kiku mirando al piso

-Don't worry Kiku, this is amazing- Lo animó Alfred- It's great!- (vale aclarar que las camisas eran hechas a mano)

Alfred, como lo supuso Arthur, callo dormido a las 00:30, entonces él aprovecho para salir al patio con Kiku. Mientras estaban afuera empezó a caer una devil nevada.

-Que linda es la nieve ¿verdad Kiku?- dijo mientras lo miraba

Kiku no contesto nada, pero se le acerco un poco y apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Arthur. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco. Aunque querían quedarse así por un largo tiempo.

-Gracias por invitarme- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara -Fue muy divertido-

Arthur le acaricio el pelo –todavía falta que te de un regalo-

Estuvo pensando por un rato a que se refería con que faltaba un regalo, aun así no encontró una respuesta. Arthur acaricio suavemente su cara y, agachándose un poco, lo beso.

La cara de ambos enrojeció al instante. Kiku no podía creer lo que pasaba ¿Lo estaría soñando? Esta vez fue él, el que tomo la iniciativa y lo beso, respondiendo Arthur a ese. Pero esta vez fue más apasionado, demostraba el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro.

-Te amo Arthur- fue lo que dijo Kiku después de esto, apoyando nuevamente sobre el pecho del otro.

-Yo también-

**_Hay quienes creen que en noche buena pasan milagros, pero olvidan que el milagro lo hacen ellos mismos._**

¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo para todos!

Diccionario:

It's verry fun= Es muy divertido

Don't worry= No te preocupes

It's great!= Es genial

Sumimasen= Perdón

ohayou= Buenas mañanas


End file.
